fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Krazy'z Channel of Krazinezz
Note: Currently Mrs Chanandler Bong is the only user with permission to edit this page, excluding the Suggestions section, in which you may suggest shows you want to air on this channel. Read the rules in that section and be aware that you must suggest either a real show or one you own. Thanks! Krazy'z Channel of Krazinezz 'is a television network specializing in animation, first opening up on Febuary 7, 2014. Created by Mrs Chanandler Bong, the channel is exclusive to Britain and is on Channel 156 on both Sky and Virgin Media. Currently, the team working on the channel is quite limited, with only two fully committed workers. Yep, they should really get that sorted out. Broadcasting Most of Krazinezz's programmes are animated comedy, the favourite television genre of Omgitskittykatty's. It features many programming blocks of new episodes, music videos and specific television genres. Programming blocks ''This Block is a Load of Cartoons! *'''Rated: 12 *'Genre:' Animation, comedy, action-adventure *Airs Fridays from 16:00 to 19:00 *Notable programmes include Invader Zim, The Bagel Show ''and ''Syndicate ''Run Away, Kids! It's Adult Time! *'Rated:' 15 *'Genre': Adult animation, blue comedy, dark comedy, comedy *Airs every day from 21:00 to 6:00 *Notable programmes include ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force, American Dad! ''and ''Two Time Travelling Idiots Anime Saturdays *'Rated: '''15 *'Genre: Adult animation, anime *Airs every Saturday from 0:00 to 5:00 *Notable programmes include Naruto, One Piece, Bleach and Xelphos Adventures ''Thursday Animation Afternoon and ''Thursday Movies Night *'Rated: '''15 *'Genre: 'Animation, comedy *Airs every Thursday from 15:30 to 00:10 on Friday Ratings The ratings for shows on Krazinezz go from PG (''SpongeBob SquarePants) to 15 (Drunk Driving in Space). Suggestions Suggest shows to go on the schedules. Suggestions have to be like this: ''Show'' suggested/created by person.' '''NOTES: notes This programme would most likely be rated (UK rating - U, PG, 12, 15 or 18). ' *[[The Bob Boogleface Show|''The Bob Boogleface Show]]' ''created by' JellyfishJam38. NOTES: This program would most likely be rated 15. NAH: ''Already airing.'' *''Chaos Adventures'' by: Chaossy RATING: 12 (cut) 15 (uncut). SURE: ''Alright, Chaos.'' Thanks! *''Bob's Burgers [Created by: Louren Bouchard RATING: 14 '''NAH: '14 isn't a rating. I personally don't watch the show so I don't know if it's good or not. Consider this a temporary decision. Schedule After I have enough new programming for a full schedule, I will make one, however, right now, you can suggest what you want to see here! Advertising and other notes Usually, after a programme, there is one or two advertisments related to the programme and also at least one bumper that shows the schedule for the next six hours. Krazinezz also sometimes uses credits pushbacks, only used in episodes which don't have awesome ending music or goings on in the credits. Here's an example: *''(End of SpongeBob episode "Bubblestand / Ripped Pants")'' *'Larry:' SpongeBob, that was so righteous. Would you.. sign my pants? *'SpongeBob:' Absolutely, buddy. (SpongeBob bends down to sign Larry's pants. Someone offscreen sees his butt and whistles. SpongeBob's eyes widen.) *''(Credits start rolling)'' *'Writers: '''Paul Tibbit, Peter Burns *(Credits push to side and a clip from Syndicate is shown)'' Other notes *Most of the programmes are in high definition and/or have subtitles, however instead of stretching programmes to widescreen, they put a border around the episode. This move has been praised as it does not risk the quality of the programme. Gallery Nicktoons1000comingupnextspongebob.png|Next up bumper for SpongeBob only used on the Livestream. Nicktoons1000comingupRen&Stimpy.png|Next up bumper for Ren and Stimpy used only on the Livestream. Nicktoons1000cominguprocko.png|Next up bumper for Rocko's Modern Life only used on the livestream. GirWallpaper.jpg|Most promos for an upcoming program use this little guy as the presenter. CENSORED.jpg|All promos for Adult Time begin with this image. Tumblr inline mz9p41aF881spqfml.gif|Other promos make this little guy be one of the reaction to the show, but with normal presenters. Rebrand (2021) In 2021, the chanel was rebranded. It was closed down and opened as a Tube(synch) called Krazinezz. However, due to the channel being a company's official creation, they were given more options of what to do with it. New rebrand programming *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **Reruns of seasons one to six, as well as both movies **Rated TS-8: Language, Violence **Aquired from Nickelodeon *''Krazy vs. Life'' **'Reruns of seasons one to three, as well as both shorts **Rated TS-15: Themes, Drugs, Language, Violence **Original *''Drunk Driving in Space'' **'Reruns of seasons one to three, as well as the movie **Rated TS-17: Themes, Drugs, Language, Violence **Original *''Jessica Plz: Krazyvidz'' **New episodes and reruns of season one **Rated TS-15: Language **Original *''Jessica Plz's 30 Minutes of Epic Rockin''' **'Reruns of season one **Rated TS-15: Drugs, Language **Original *''Balloons'' **New episodes and reruns of season one, as well as the movie **Rated TS-12: Themes, Drugs, Language, Violence **Original *''Teenage Wrecks'' **'New episodes and reruns of seasons one to seven, as well as the shorts and specials **Rated TS-17: Themes, Drugs, Language, Violence, Sex **Original *''Futurama'' **'Reruns of seasons one to six, as well as all films and "The Lost Adventure" **Rated TS-15: Language, Violence, Sex **Aquired from FOX and Comedy Central *''Everybody Loves Hypnotoad'' **'Reruns of seasons one to three (yes, all 1095 episodes) **Rated TS-12: Violence **Aquired from Channel √2 *''The Simpsons shorts **Reruns of season one **Rated TS-8: Violence **Aquired from FOX *''60 Music Minutes **New episodes and reruns of seasons one to four **Rated TS-15: Drugs, Language, Violence, Sex **Videos aquired from several record labels, idents are original *''Bad Education'' **''''Reruns of seasons one to three **Rated TS-15: Themes, Language, Violence, Sex **Aquired from BBC Three Category:T.V Networks Category:Livestream channels Category:Schedules